Cartas
by LynnMoriiko
Summary: Un simple papel, unas simples palabras, unas simples cartas pueden cambiar el mundo de alguien y más aun cuando es una carta firmada con un "Anónimo" Hinata es una joven quien busca una nueva razón de vida, las que ha tenido se han ido, será que "Anónimo" ahora llamado "Kurama" ¿Le ayudaría en eso o se revelaría ante ella una persona a la cual consideraba que ya no cavia


Cartas

Un simple papel, unas simples palabras, unas simples cartas pueden cambiar el mundo de alguien y más aun cuando es una carta firmada con un "Anónimo"

Hinata es una joven quien busca una nueva razón de vida, las que ha tenido se han ido, será que "Anónimo" ahora llamado "Kurama" ¿Le ayudaría en eso o se revelaría ante ella una persona a la cual consideraba que ya no cavia en su vida?

Otro día en la vida de Hinata Uchiha aunque el día de hoy sería muy diferente, por fin conocería el rostro de su amante, el dueño de su corazón, aquel hombre entro a su vida de una forma inesperada, ¿Quién imaginaria que en el correo llegaría el amor?

La mujer se arreglo sutilmente y se preparo para aquel día, a punto de salir y tomando su cartera reviso si todo estaba allí, algo faltaba… las cartas. Al encontrarlas en la mesa de al lado de su cama sintió un gran alivio, allí las había dejado la noche anterior después de leerlas por cuarta o quinta vez, las tomo en sus manos y las beso, después lo guardo en su bolso cuidando su ubicación.

Salió de su casa y se encamino a la estación del tren, pero pocos minutos antes de llegar aquel lugar se encontró con una mujer.

-Hinata-llamo la mujer.

Aunque ella no tenía ganas de detenerse, pues en cualquier momento llegaría su amante y no quería perderse ese momento, miro su reloj… aun era temprano.

-Hola Ino-saludo amablemente, la aludida sonrió.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo va mejorando?-que preguntas más absurdas en este momento, ¿qué quería que le respondiera? Que aun seguía afectada por la muerte de su esposo, que aun no lo había podido olvidar, que lo amaba y bla, bla, bla.

-Bien-mostro una sonrisa-mira Ino voy de afán, tengo que verme con…-haber dicho eso fue un gran error, no quería dar más explicación y dio un par de pasos adelante pero las manos de la rubia la sujetaron con fuerza.

-¿No me digas que te vas a ver con ese hombre?-se hizo un silencio-Por Dios Hinata ni siquiera lo has visto, no sabes si es una buena persona, podría ser un violador o algo aun peor, unas cartas no te dicen nada de él-la ira y la irritación se notaba en su voz.

-Yo confío en él-trato de zafarse del agarre de su amiga.

-¿Confiar? No lo conoces-volvió a recalcar-¿Y si no viene como la ultima vez?- la ojiperla agacho su cabeza.

-Se que esta vez vendrá-logro soltarse del agarre de la rubia y salió corriendo.

-Hinata-la mujer rubia vio con angustia como su amiga se perdía entre la gente y ella se quedo allí parada… sin poder hacer nada.

Por fin logro llegar a la estación del tren, no tendría que tomar ningún tren, él le había dicho que lo esperara allí en la última banca. Y ahí se iba a quedar, se sentó y saco el paquete de cartas de su cartera. Tomo la primera carta, era la primera que había llegado y la leyó.

"Querida Hinata

Sé que no me conoces, pero yo a ti si, Sasuke no deja de hablar de ti, de lo maravillosa que eres y lo dichoso que se siente el poder tenerte a su lado. He visto varias fotos tuyas que él me ha mostrado, te vez hermosa, me encantan las mujeres que son como tú, deseo poder conocerte personalmente, de seguro tu piel debe de ser muy suave, me encantaría tocarla.

Me gustaría que pudieras contestar a mi carta para poder conocerte mejor

Atentamente:

Un admirador"

Tenía fecha de hace casi dos años, no tenia remitente, solo la dirección de un batallón en Irak, el mismo en donde Sasuke se encontraba en aquel entonces.

La primera vez que Hinata leyó esta carta se enojo, si aquel hombre sabía que estaba casada con Sasuke ¿Por qué le escribía? Acaso pensaba que ella se iba a derretir por el primero que le dijera que es hermosa, razón por la cual no contesto a esa carta.

"Querida Hinata

Quisiera saber tus razones para no contestar a mi carta, créeme que no le miento ante lo que te dije, Sasuke ha recibido una carta tuya y me sentí decepcionado al no haber recibido mi contestación.

Le suplico conteste mis cartas, tengo una urgente necesidad de saber de usted

Atentamente:

Un Admirador"

Como quería aquel "Admirador" una respuesta si en ningún lado daba índice de su nombre, acaso en Irak no había muchos soldados, sería muy difícil saber a quién va dirigida.

Esta carta le había llegado dos meses después junto con una carta de Sasuke.

"Mi amada Hinata

No sabes cuánto te extraño, lamento no haber estado contigo en estos momentos tan dolorosos, se lo mucho que querías tener a nuestro hijo, aun lloro nuestra perdida, lo lamento demasiado, hermosa. He pedido permiso para poder regresar a Japón y poder estar contigo durante un mes.

Apartando este tema quiero decirte que han llegado aquí Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru y otro viejo conocido quien me pidió que no revelara su identidad, quiere pasar de inadvertido según él. Los cinco nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, al principio no daban crédito a que estuviera casado contigo, claro ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que la chica más hermosa del colegio terminaría casada conmigo?

Mi Hinata, te amo y te extraño tanto, quiero ya estar contigo para poderte besar, abrazar y recuperar un poco el tiempo que hemos perdido.

Atentamente:

Sasuke Uchiha

Posdata:

Nunca olvides que tu eres mi razón de ser, gracias por mostrarme la luz"

Una semana después Sasuke regreso a Japón, fue un mes maravilloso para ambos, pero él tenía que regresar a Irak aun le faltaban seis meses para poder regresar definitivamente a continuar con su carrera militar en Japón.

Dos semanas después de la partida de Sasuke llego la tercera carta.

"Querida Hinata

Espero que este último mes con Sasuke te haya ayudado a sobrellevar la pérdida del bebe, espero que te encuentres bien, sigo esperando una carta tuya.

Atentamente:

Un Admirador"

A esta ultima si le respondió.

Cinco meses después.

Cada dos meses recibió las cartas de ese extraño "Admirador" al cual le había dado el apodo de "Kurama"

"Querida Hinata

Pronto estaré en Japón por permiso, espero verte y podernos tomar una taza de té, deseo saber más de ti.

Si deseas conocerme te veo el 27 de diciembre en la estación de tren cercana a tu casa, podrás reconocerme por el gabán blanco y la rosa roja en el ojal.

Atentamente:

Kurama"

Pero esta cita no se dio nunca. A los pocos días una terrible noticia llego a su puerta.

Flash Back

Era la tarde del 21 de diciembre del 2011, un golpeteo a su puerta llama su atención y un escalofrió cubrió su cuerpo, aquello no era nada bueno.

Con pasos lentos y con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta de la entrada, allí se encontraban cuatro hombres con prendas militares, definitivamente algo malo había pasado.

-¿Sa-Sasuke?-pronuncio con dificultad.

Un rayo de tristeza ilumino los ojos de los hombres.

-El ejercito de Japón da sus condolencias a la Señora Hinata Uchiha por la muerte del Coronel Sasuke Uchiha en el cumplimiento de su deber-leyó un hombre de castaña cabellera quien tenía unas extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

Aquella noticia le cayó como un baldado de agua fría instintivamente se llevo una mano a su creciente vientre.

-Kiba… dime que esto no es verdad-rogo en llanto.

-Lo lamento-dijo el castaño bajando su mirada.

-No, no, no-empezó a llorar desconsolada.

-Hinata por favor cálmate-dijo Shikamaru.

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en este momento?- se dejo caer al piso, ambas manos tocaban su vientre, sentía unas fuertes punzadas y sabía perfectamente lo que aquello indicaba. Por tercera vez perdería un bebe.

-¡Hinata!-grito con algo de desespero Shino al ver a Hinata caer desmayada.

-Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital rápido, esta embaraza-hablo el otro hombre.

El hombre misterioso tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos, rápidamente se dirigieron a un auto cercano y se dirigieron al hospital.

Al despertar Hinata se hallo en una habitación de hospital en compañía de un hombre de cabellera negra.

-Por fin despertaste-dijo él.

-¿Mi bebe?-pregunto desesperada.

-Lo lamento, ya sabíamos que su embarazo era de alto riesgo, el niño no sobrevivió a la noticia-miro a otro lado.

Ella trato de ahogar el llanto, pero fue imposible, las lágrimas inundaron instantáneamente su rostro.

El hombre se le acerco y la abrazo como si la pena también fuera de él, ella no rechazo aquel afecto, en aquel momento lo necesitaba.

-Lo lamento no me he presentado, me llamo Menma-dijo después de unos minutos-estaba en el grupo de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo murió?-pidió saber.

-Una emboscada…-ella le miro una súplica de saber más hizo su rostro él se ubico en la ventana para poder mirar por ella-estábamos haciendo una caminata de rutina, pero nos emboscaron y dimos pelea durante varias horas, yo me encontraba cambiando las municiones y él me estaba cubriendo, cuando por fin lo logre continuamos disparando de repente un gran ruido nos llamo la atención, una granada se dirigía hacia mi…-hizo una pausa-yo ya no tenía escapatoria al final, pero él me tomo la mano y me mando al piso quedando el encima mío, aunque la granada no nos dio, los disparos que estaban mandando desde el aire si y Sasuke los recibió, murió salvando mi vida-su voz tembló ante las últimas frases-todo fue mi culpa… lo siento-unas escurridizas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Murió siendo un héroe-la joven intento sonreír-mi ángel salvador, volvió a salvar alguien.

Aquella última frase tenía su historia… era una de las principales razones por las que se había casado con Sasuke.

Fin del flash back

-Sasuke te fuiste junto con nuestro hijo-con melancolía y dolor recordó aquel momento.

-Le importa si me siento-hablo un hombre que se cubría bajo unas múltiples capas de ropa, a pesar de que no era invierno.

-No-se corrió un poco para poderle dar más espacio al hombre.

-Gracias-el hombre se sentó-¿Por qué una mujer tan bonita está llorando?

Eso fue una gran sorpresa ni ella había notado esas lágrimas. Rápidamente se las seco.

-Viejos recuerdos dolorosos-sonrió-solo eso.

-¿Sabía que si se comparten con alguien dejan de ser tan dolorosos?-unos hermosos ojos azules asomaron por debajo del sombrero que llevaba.

Una sincera sonrisa mostro él rostro de ella, desde hace mucho tiempo quería desahogarse con alguien, era una historia que no podía contarle a algún conocido, de seguro la criticarían, ¿Qué mejor que decírselo a un extraño? A fin de cuentas nunca lo volvería a ver.

-¿No le importaría escucharme? De seguro su tren pasara pronto.

-Claro que la escuchare… además no importa si pasa mi tren pasan muchos en el día, puedo esperar-aquello la alegro aun más.

-Pues viera, mi esposo murió hace más de un año al mismo tiempo que perdí a mi tercer bebe-la tristeza ilumino nuevamente en sus ojos.

-¿Tan joven y ya eres viuda?-él estaba sorprendido. Ella asintió-¿Tenían mucho de casados?

-Tres años.

-¿Y perdiste hijos?

-Tres, mi cuerpo es demasiado débil y un embarazo en mi siempre será de alto riesgo-ella se sintió culpable, si ella fuera menos débil algunos de esos ahora ángeles hubiera nacido.

-¿Y cómo se conoció con su esposo?

-Pues vera, eso sucedió hace años-pensar en cómo surgió todo la emociono-estábamos a un año de terminar la secundaria, nosotros para ese entonces apenas éramos conocidos, apenas y nos saludábamos, yo estaba muy enamorada de él mejor amigo de Sasuke, Sasuke era mi esposo-aclaro-el mejor amigo de él era Naruto… Naruto Namikaze-sus ojos se iluminaron al recordarlo-rubio, de ojos azules…

-Por la forma en que lo dices parece que aun lo amas.

-No-una dudosa respuesta.

-Sigue con tu historia.

-Naruto y yo éramos novios él fue mi primer amor y mi primer hombre y Sasuke también salía con otra persona Sakura.

-Tu esposo eh… um…-hacía gestos con su mano como tratando de recordar él nombre.

-Sasuke-le recordó.

-Eso ¿Sasuke sentía algo por ella?

-No, por supuesto que no, Sasuke era el chico popular del que toda chica se enamoraba y él le sacaba provecho a eso.

-El rompecorazones.

-Exacto, Sakura solo fue una de su larga lista.

-¿Al igual que tú?-puso su codo en el respaldo de la banca para poderla ver bien.

-Yo ¿Qué?

-¿Perteneciste a su larga lista?

-No, no, no-negó con la cabeza-Yo solo tenía ojos para Naruto, pero un día y sin previo aviso recibí una carta de él, me decía que se iba a Estados Unidos con sus padres, que le gusto él tiempo que pasamos junto que yo…-trago saliva- que yo fui su mejor juguete.

-Que desgraciado-concluyo él.

-Me sentí como una completa tonta, quería borrar de mi cuerpo y de mi mente su recuerdo, pero no lo logre, pensé en suicidarme y estuve a punto de lograrlo…

-¿Te ibas a suicidar?-dijo con angustia.

-Sí, me iba a lanzar de lo alto del instituto, estaba a pocos segundos de lograrlo… pero de la nada apareció Sasuke y me jalo hacia él y me hizo entrar en razón de la idiotez que iba a cometer, él se convirtió en mi ángel salvador-recordar aquello le hizo bien.

-¿Y así te enamoraste de él?

-No, paso mucho tiempo para eso, desde ese día Sasuke se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, la pasaba de maravilla aunque al estar con él me hacia recordar a Naruto, ya no me importaba si yo para él fui solo un juguete, solo tome lo bueno de esa relación y lo mantuve fresco.

-¿Y Sasuke que pensó de todo esto?

-Sasuke lo sabía y no le dio importancia, Sasuke estaba enamorado de mí y eso era lo que le importaba.

-¿Y no que él solo se aprovechaba de las chicas?

-Sí, de sus "Fan´s" pero yo no pertenecía a ellas, según él, eso era lo que más le gustaba de mí, Sasuke me pidió en varias ocasiones que saliéramos y a la final acepte, aun sabiendo que aun sentía muchas cosas por Naruto.

-Y con la ayuda de Sasuke lo pudiste olvidar.

-De hecho paso mucho tiempo para eso. Tres años debo admitir. Fue hasta que descubrí que estaba embarazada de mi primer hijo.

-¿Y se casaron?

-De hecho ya estábamos casados cuando sucedió-ella sonrió-recién casados.

-¿Cómo lo perdiste?

-Fue espontaneo, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre, Sasuke me llevo de inmediato para él hospital, pero tuvimos un accidente antes de llegar, la acera estaba resbalosa, estábamos a mitad del invierno. Sasuke se sintió culpable, pero aunque hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, él bebe no se habría podido salvar nos dijeron los medico.

-Lo lamento.

-Sasuke se enlisto poco tiempo después al ejército, pues el sueño de él era ser un gran militar como su hermano Itachi.

-¿El general Itachi Uchiha?

-Si-asintió ella-llevaba un seis meses en el ejercito cuando lo enviaron para Irak, tenía que permanecer allí año y medio, regresaba en periodos cortos, en su segunda visita quede nuevamente embarazada.

-¿Tampoco logro nacer?

-No, tenía menos de dos meses y mi cuerpo no soporto más.

-¿Y el tercero?

-Sucedió cuando me entere de la muerte de Sasuke, murió en Irak protegiendo a un amigo, murió como héroe, mi embarazo había progresado bien hasta ese entonces, tenía cinco meses cuando paso, y esa es mi triste historia de amor con mí amado ángel salvador Sasuke Uchiha.

-Lamento tus pérdidas-el hombre le paso un pañuelo, ella lo acepto-¿A dónde te diriges en este momento?

-A ningún lado, estoy esperando a alguien.

Él se despojo de varias de sus prendas, ella no le estaba mirando.

-Me esperas a mi Hinata-ella volteo a verlo su rostro fue invadido por la ira, la sorpresa y la angustia.

-Na… Naruto-su voz tembló.

-Si soy yo, Naruto Namikaze, Kurama, Menma, como quieras llamarme.

-¿Kurama? ¿Menma? Imposible-la histeria y la incredulidad la poseían.

Si él fue en todo este tiempo ¿Por qué rayos no lo había notado? ¿Lo había visto? Por lo menos a "Menma"

-Menma es de cabello negro y no tenia las marcas de sus mejillas-repuso ella.

-Maquillaje y me mande a tintar el cabello.

-¿Por qué?-su voz tenía índice de empezar a llorar-¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad?

-No era el momento Hinata-la tomo de las muñecas obligándola a verlo.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a nuestro encuentro?

-La muerte de Sasuke estaba reciente, no era él momento… para ti… ni para mi…

Por Dios Naruto era la peor persona del mundo, por lo menos esa era la opinión de Hinata.

-Eres un imbécil, malnacido-grito ella con ira-te odio.

Sin saber cómo, se soltó de él y salió corriendo dejando su cartera y las cartas atrás, no le importaban, ¡Que se perdiera todo! nada de eso valía la pena ahora.

Naruto tomo la cartera y las cartas junto con sus objetos y salió detrás de ella, tenía que explicarle todo, no le había dado tiempo de explicar nada. ¿Pero le daría esa oportunidad? Desde que se encontró con Sasuke en Irak sabia que eso no iba a hacer nada fácil, pero las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que esperaba, menos mal tenía todavía su plan B.

Salió de la estación de trenes y miro a todos lados, con dificultad logro ver su cabellera azabache dirigirse en dirección a la casa donde habitaba. Nuevamente salió en su búsqueda.

Ella sumergida en un mar de confusión. Había sido una idiota, no había más explicación, solo a uno se le podría ocurrir contar su vida intima a un extraño sin ni siquiera haberle pedido su nombre. Debió de haberse dado cuenta, pero no. Aun muy dentro de ella guardaba la esperanza de que él no fuera Kurama, su Kurama. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo pudo surgir todo esto? Ahora pensaba que nunca debió de haber respondido ninguna maldita carta, tal vez las cosas serian mejores, tal vez y solo tal vez Sasuke seguiría con vida.

Estaba a pocos pasos de llegar a su hogar, se detuvo frente a la puerta… maldijo, sus llaves se encontraban en su cartera.

-Hinata-una voz masculina la llamo, pensó en escapar nuevamente pero ya era muy tarde, aquel hombre la acorralo rápidamente entre sus brazos, maldijo para sus adentros-Tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted, para mi usted es un completo desconocido y si no se aleja de mi gritare-aviso ella muy decidida.

-Grita, grita todo lo que quieras no te dejare ir a ningún lado-le hablo al oído-de aquí no te irás hasta que hablemos.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!-grito con todas sus fuerzas y al parecer el día le sonrió, varios hombres los cuales conocía muy bien se acercaron a la escena-Kiba ayúdame-suplico, pero ninguno de ellos al parecer le iba ayudar-Shino… Shikamaru.

-Lo lamento Hinata, no podemos ayudarte-hablo el chico de los lentes oscuros.

-Nadie te ayudara lo vez-su voz sonó aun mas grave-Abre la puerta-ordeno.

-No quiero.

-Kiba revísala-el nombrado se acerco a ellos.

-Perdóname-paso la mano muy sutilmente por los bolsillos del pantalón de ella.

-¿Por qué Kiba? ¿Por qué no me ayudas?-susurro.

-Tienes que saber la verdad-le susurro-solo escúchalo. No tiene nada-se alejo.

-¿Y si revisas su cartera?-sugirió el Nara.

-Está en mi mochila-Shikamaru se acerco a Naruto y saco la cartera de la mochila, busco las llaves y se las paso-Gracias.

-Si como sea, solo no le hagas daño o yo te mato-hablo seriamente él Nara a lo cual sus otros cómplices le dirigieron miradas de confirmación.

El rubio tomo con una mano las muñecas de la chica, abrió la puerta y la obligo a entrar, ella miro por unos breves segundos a los chicos que se quedaron afuera, los tres le pidieron una disculpa con sus miradas. Él cerró la puerta con seguro.

-De aquí no te irás hasta que me escuches-la soltó.

-Pues entonces aquí me quedare para siempre-se sentó en la pequeña sala.

-Pues tendrás que escucharme quieras o no, yo ya te escuche, ahora es tu tiempo de escuchar mi historia-se sentó al frente de ella.

Bueno es ese punto tenía razón, ella ya le había contado su historia y él había escuchado atentamente, pero aun así no quería escucharlo.

Pasaron varios minutos y ya más calmados ella decidió escucharlo, ya era momento de saber porque había jugado con ella.

Dio un fuerte suspiro-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas personalmente? ¿Por qué me utilizaste?-hablo ella por fin, él sonrío.

-Yo no te utilice en ningún momento, yo no te utilizaría, yo te amaba, y aun…-fue interrumpido por ella.

-No mientas, tú no me amaste, tú me utilizaste-acuso.

-Eso es mentira.

-Tu carta lo decía claramente.

-Esa no era mi carta.

-Sakura dijo que tú me la mandabas, estaba firmada por ti. Por supuesto que era tu carta.

-Sakura no te dio mi carta, mi carta no decía nada de eso, además yo no se la di a ella yo la metí en tu casillero.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces que decía?

-Que me iba a Estados Unidos con mis padres durante un año, que si de verdad sentías algo por mí deberías esperarme.

-Si eso era verdad ¿Por qué no regresaste?

-Me tarde más tiempo de lo esperado, no pude regresar antes, cuando regrese me entere de que te habías casado, yo pensé que ya no tenía oportunidad.

-¿Y quieres que te crea?

-Es la verdad Hinata, no volví a saber de ti hasta que me encontré con Sasuke en Irak.

-Entonces eras tú del que me hablo que había llegado con Shino, Kiba y Shikamaru.

-Sí y valla recibida la que me dio Sasuke en cuanto me vio-río.

Flash Back

Sasuke llevaba exactamente un año cuando nuevos soldados llegaron al batallón, bajaron con algo de temor en sus miradas, estaba bien tener temor, estar en un país lejano no era nada fácil.

-Uchiha-lo llamo su superior.

-Si señor-se paro correctamente.

-Reciba a los nuevos reclutas y llévelos a los dormitorios, les encantara a las princesitas-dijo un hombre ya mayor.

-Si señor-sin demora se dirigió a donde se encontraba aquel avión-todos una fila-ordeno. De inmediato y como iban bajando se acomodaron en una sola fila mirándolo a él-Yo soy él Coronel Sasuke Uchiha, seré su superior deberán de estar alertas, este es un territorio difícil, si pensaban que aquí venían a matar a todo lo que se movía están muy equivocados, entre más vidas sean conservadas mucho mejor, miren a sus compañeros-se miraron entre sí-en ellos deberán confiar sus vidas, ahora los llevare hasta donde serán sus dormitorios, marchando.

Todos los soldados empezaron a trotar con él, al llegar a los dormitorios vio a los que entraban, aun hacían falta y entre los últimos pudo distinguir a varios que conocía, a uno en especial al cual desde hace varios años le guardaba rencor. No pudo aguantar más y apenas estuvo a su lado le lanzo un puñetazo el cual le dio en la mejilla.

-Namikaze Naruto te reconocería en cualquier lado-le hablo seco. El hombre rubio aun extrañado se toco la mejilla, hasta que por fin lo reconoció.

-Sasuke amigo…-otro puño aterrizo en su cara.

-No soy tu amigo, no lo seria del bastardo que lastimo tanto a mi mujer.

-¿Tu mujer? ¿Acaso la conozco?-Naruto no entendía a que se refería Sasuke. De la única chica que recordaba era de Hinata, pero a ella no le había hecho daño. ¿O sí?

-Ya no te acuerdas de Hinata Hyuuga, claro aunque ahora es Hinata Uchiha-acrecentó lo último.

-Hinata U-chi-ha-deletreo, estaba en conmoción, un puño aterrizo en su nariz rompiéndola.

-Coronel Uchiha deténgase-pidió Kiba.

-Inuzuka Kiba-nunca había visto a un hombre con esas marcas en sus mejillas y dudaba mucho volver a verlo, miro a los otros que se encontraban allí mismo-Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino.

-Yo no le he hecho nada a Hinata-dijo Naruto sosteniéndose él tabique.

-Llévenlo a la enfermería, no quiero verlo aquí-miro a otro lado. Tenía unas terribles ganas de matarlo en ese mismo instante.

-Si señor-dijeron Kiba y Shino. De inmediato llevaron a Naruto hacia la enfermería. Era mejor mantenerlo lejos de Sasuke, por lo menos durante un rato.

Fin del flash back

-Tiempo después le pude aclarar todo.

-¿Cuándo decidiste mandarme las cartas?

-Pocos días después.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería saber de tu vida, tenía que saber que estabas bien.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste tu nombre?

-¿Si te lo hubiera dicho me hubieras contestado?

-No.

-Por esa misma razón.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando Sasuke murió? Presentarte como Menma fue absurdo.

-No quería que me reconocieras, la muerte de Sasuke me dejo muy afectado a mi también, tenía claro que mi presencia no sería buena, sabia lo de tu embarazo y entre menos supieras de mi sería mejor.

En ese punto tenía razón eso la hubiera destrozado más.

-Por eso mismo no fuiste a nuestro encuentro-él asintió.

Ahora tenía claro muchas cosas, pero eso no decía nada de que lo fuera a perdonar. En este momento el nombre de Naruto Namikaze no cavia en su vida.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir?

-Todo está dicho en las cartas-le dio el bolso y las cartas.

-Vete-pidió mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía la puerta. Él la siguió.

-¿Hinata?-la miro.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pasare mañana quiero hablar contigo.

-No tienes nada más que decir-él quien aún conservaba las llaves abrió.

-No me importa vendré-le acaricio la mejilla, ella lo rechazo.

-Haz lo que quieras-él le entrego las llaves y salió.

-Aun te amo Hinata-susurro pero ella lo escucho con claridad. Cerró la puerta.

Aquella última frase la dejo casi en shock, él la amaba. ¡Por dios! ¡Le dijo que la amaba! Y a pesar de los años debía reconocer que ella aun sentía algo por él.

-Escuche mal, si de seguro fue eso-se dirigió a la cocina y se preparo una taza de té.

Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido ido aquel día, un día de locos a decir verdad. Se sirvió el té y se dirigió a la sala, allí pudo ver su bolso con las cartas, dio un par de sorbos a su té y deicidio cogerlas, pero no solo estaban las cartas que ella había llevado, también estaban las que le había mandado a Naruto, tomo la primera.

"Señor Anónimo

Gracias por sus cartas, me encuentro bien si es lo que le interesa saber, pero me gustaría que no me mandara más cartas, usted sabe perfectamente que estoy casada, disfruto de un buen matrimonio.

Le pido nuevamente que no mande más cartas.

Atentamente

Hinata Uchiha"

Pero claro que ese hombre no hizo caso.

"Señor Anónimo

Me gustaría saber cual es su nombre, sería mucho más agradable saber a quién van dirigidas estas cartas.

Gracias por preguntar por el progreso de mi embarazo, aunque es de alto riesgo me he sentido de maravilla, tengo muchos anhelos de que mi hijo nazca.

Si usted quiere que yo le siga contestando sus cartas por favor dígame más de usted.

Si no recibo una carta diciéndome su nombre, lo nombrare yo, ¿Qué tal Kurama? ¿Le agrada?

Atentamente:

Hinata Uchiha"

Era sorprendente lo que él le escribía también, cada dos meses puntualmente llegaba sus cartas, claro a acepción de cuando ocurrió la muerte de Sasuke. Hinata estaba dolida porque Kurama no había llegado a su encuentro.

"Estimado Kurama

Le pido y no me escriba más, no es lo más apropiado y menos viniendo de usted, quien ni siquiera tuvo la gentileza de mandarme una carta diciéndome que no iba a acudir a nuestra cita. En este momento estoy en duelo.

Le pido y me comprenda.

Atentamente:

Hinata Uchiha"

Pero claro que él no se pudo aguantar las ganas de escribirle.

"Querida Hinata

Te pido perdón por no poder cumplir con tus peticiones de no escribirte más, no puedo vivir tranquilo sin tener una noticia tuya, me muero de la desesperación, por favor no cortes él contacto conmigo, te lo ruego.

En estos meses te he pensado hasta casi perder la cordura. Se lo mucho que debes de estar afectada por la muerte de Sasuke. Yo también lo estoy, él fue uno de mis mejore superiores.

Contéstame por favor.

Atentamente:

Kurama"

Tal vez él si sentía algo por ella, definitivamente tendría que hablar con él, aunque no sabía si era una buena idea, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que pensar muy bien que iba a hacer, pensar con la cabeza fresca, pero no podía, estaba ya muy cansada, así que se dirigió a su cuarto.

La casa se sentía más sola de lo habitual, era una casa grande para una sola persona, bueno aunque cuando se compro la intención era que vivieran ellos dos con uno o dos hijos, pero al pasar de los meses se quedo sola, desde hace mucho no la visitaba nadie, Hanabi se fue a vivir a Francia, Neji se había hecho cargo de la empresa familiar y su padre se encontraba muy ocupado con su nueva familia.

Se dio un baño, se puso el pijama y en poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

Cuando se despertó aun no sabía qué hacer, desayuno y decidió bañarse, se cambio y se estaba peinando.

-¿Qué debería hacer? ¡Dios mándame una señal!-el timbre sonó, ¿Seria esa su señal? Por supuesto que lo era, al abrir la puerta un enorme ramo de rosas llevado por un rubio la recibió.

-Buenos días-sonrió amablemente.

-Buenos días-saludo ella aun confundida. Esa era su señal, ahora lo tenía claro.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Si claro-el entro.

-Son para ti-le entrego las rosas. Ella las recibió y sonrió.

-Gracias, las dejare en agua.

Busco un florero le echo un poco de agua y las metió, dejo el florero en la mesita de la sala.

-Están hermosas.

-No mas que tu-ella se sonrojo.

-No digas tonterías.

-No estoy diciendo ninguna tontería Hinata, te ves hermosa-la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él-te amo Hinata-la beso, ella no opuso resistencia, también anhelaba besarlo, se separaron por falta de aire-nunca deje de amarte-la abrazo.

-Yo tampoco-susurro.

-Dame una oportunidad te lo demostrare.

Ella se quedo pensativa por un par de minutos, si le había dado la oportunidad a Sasuke sin ni siquiera amarlo se la tendrá que dar a él.

-Está bien-él se apodero nuevamente de sus labios.

Y así una nueva historia se empezó a escribir para ellos dos.

Cinco años más tarde Naruto y Hinata había formado ya una familia. Estaban casados, ahora ella portaba el apellido Namikaze.

Naruto dejo él ejército, petición de Hinata, no quería que él al igual que Sasuke muriera dando su vida por algo tan absurdo como la guerra.

Hinata después de dos años logro quedar embarazada aunque fue hasta su quinto intento (Contando con lo que perdió antes XD) que logro dar a luz a un varón, un hermoso niño de ojos azules y cabello azabache, Itachi es el padrino de aquel ser al cual llamaron Sasuke, en honor a ese gran hombre que había salvado a Hinata de una muerte segura.

Y por fin después de mucho tiempo de dolor el sol brillo en aquel hogar.

Era lunes en la mañana día en que entregaban en correo, una carta llego. Ella la tomo con gran sorpresa, no tenia remitente. La leyó.

"Amada Hinata

Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, gracias por darme una oportunidad después de todo, recuerdas como te dije que fueras mi novia la primera vez, yo aun lo tengo presente en mi mente, por medio de una carta, y que mejor medio para decirte que te amo y te amare por siempre, a ti y a nuestro hijo.

Tuyo desde siempre y para siempre.

Naruto"

¿Podría amar más a ese hombre? De seguro que no.

. /hphotos-ash4/424328_367067470028170_1141887048_


End file.
